A Vampire's Story
by imaginess
Summary: A series of events leading up to Kurt and Blaine's eternal life together. Vampire!Kurt, Human!Blaine, (a rather long) oneshot.


**Hello, readers. The way this story is written can be quite confusing at times, but I hope this all makes sense in the end. The plain font is first person POV and the italics is a more detailed flashback sort of thing in third person. **

"My name is Kurt Hummel, and I am a vampire. Let's get a few things cleared up right from the start: No, I do not kill humans—never have and never plan to. I most certainly do not sparkle, nor do I burst into flame when exposed to sunlight. I am not sterile; however I do not plan to have children any time soon. I am immortal, and have lived the past one hundred years as a nineteen-year-old, for that was the age I was when I was changed. Holy water, crosses, garlic, and bibles do not scare me off, and a stake through the heart will not kill me.

Vampirism is a disease of the blood. We are not an entirely different race than humans, but the virus has changed us. In order to change a human into a vampire, the human must be drained of their blood. We do not make a habit of drinking blood without the intent to change a human, although some vampires crave it after the first time they change a person. Once the person is drained of their blood, the virus injected through the venom from our fangs sets into their heart and starts regenerating blood.

The vampire disease regenerates blood cells and makes it impossible for us to be killed via a wound to our body. If stabbed through the heart, the virus will quickly re-build the broken tissue and replace the blood lost. The only way to kill us is to use fire. In order to be killed our entire body must be incinerated so there is no way for the virus to heal us.

Vampires have been around for hundreds of years. Centuries ago we used to keep in the dark and disguise ourselves as humans. This wasn't much of a challenge as physically we don't appear much different than humans, besides our pale skin and sharp canine teeth. In recent years our numbers have spiked and we are more or less accepted as a part of society. There was a push a couple years ago for education on vampirism, for many saw us as demons, and others were fooled by novels that glamourized our lifestyle.

The council behind this initiative gave me a job of coming to Ohio, since it is the state most uneducated on vampirism. I was to make myself a public figure, join town council, set up courses and educate communities. The last stop on my list was Westerville, Ohio. I planned to make quick work of this job before heading back to Paris to hunt down my creator. Plans changed, however, when I met a boy named Blaine Anderson.

I was sent to Dalton Academy for Boys to offer a week-long course on vampire history to the student body. Dalton is a school for very rich and privileged kids, most of whom come from wealthy, traditional families. The principle warned me about a few of the families in town that had stirred up trouble in the past when vampirism was brought up in a school environment. The Anderson family was on that list.

You could imagine my surprise when I saw the name Blaine Anderson on the senior class sign-up sheet.

_Kurt was just preparing his lesson when he spotted the class list up on the monitor of all the boys who had signed up. He noted the number of students in his morning class, and frowned when he saw the first name on the list. _

_He sighed and minimized the page. This had happened in a few of the community courses he had taught, where adults would sign up just to interrupt him and challenge everything he said with a "the bible tells me" or "what about that report on the news"_ _to try and discredit everything he said. _

_When first class came around, Kurt was waiting at the door to his room as the boys trailed in. Spotting the face that had been pointed out to him earlier, Kurt held out a hand to stop the boy from entering. Blaine looked up at him with a raised, triangular eyebrow. "Yes?" he said. _

"_You're Blaine, right?" Kurt asked and the human nodded in response. "I'm surprised to see you here, Blaine. I thought your family was pro-segregation of vampires?" _

_The hazel-eyed boy frowned and studied him for a moment. "Wait, you're our teacher?"_

"_Yes. You didn't think I was a student, did you?" Kurt asked, gesturing to his outfit, which was far from a Dalton uniform._

_Blaine shrugged. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you to be so young. But I guess I shouldn't have assumed that because you're a…vampire." he said, dropping his voice quieter on the word 'vampire' like it was a secret. _

"_Yes, I am. Now, are you here for my class, Blaine? Or are you here to try and challenge my lesson?" Kurt asked. _

_Blaine frowned. "Challenge your lesson?" _

"_I know your parents think-"_

"_My parents don't know I signed up. I knew they wouldn't let me and I wanted to know more about…this stuff." Blaine explained quietly and Kurt's expression softened. _

"_Sorry, Blaine, I didn't realize that. Come in and find a spot, we should be starting soon." Kurt stepped away from the door to let him in. _

"_Thank you, Mr…?"_

"_Kurt. Just call me Kurt." _

Over the next week, Blaine was a model student. Always listening and seemed to be genuinely interested in the subject. Even though I am much older than I look, I got along well with the students and found myself feeling comfortable in the class. It was a very relaxed atmosphere in the room, and all the boys called me 'Kurt' instead of a professional title, which helped me seem more like a peer than a teacher to them, which I was fine with.

It was the Saturday after my course finished that I first saw Blaine outside of school. It wasn't an intentional meeting at first, both of us happening to be out for coffee at the same time and got to talking. This soon became a habit of ours and we met at our favourite coffee shop at least twice a week.

I learned more about Blaine's life, family, friends, and over time I let him in on some of the more personal details of my own life; the story of how I got changed in an alley by some vampire whose face I never saw, my mother's death, the betrayal of my first vampire boyfriend, and so on. Blaine was a great listener, and I couldn't help but trust him.

He told me about his conservative father, his distant relationship with his mother; how his friends were the only people he felt he could rely on. He told me about coming out, having to transfer schools after getting beaten to unconsciousness, an expensive tuition compensating for his parents' lack of support he needed when he was recovering.

We talked about vampirism a lot at first—the loneliness and downside of eternal life, the reaction of others to my kind, how I dealt with being changed without anyone to guide me. But after a while we got past the relationship of vampire and human and just started to get to know each other as Kurt and Blaine. We talked about books, movies, fashion, music—all of which we bonded over.

My mandatory time in Westerville had long since been up, and I was supposed to be in Paris by now, but after reporting to the council and packing up my courses I decided to stay for a while longer. I extended my rent and spent my days reading from the list of Blaine's favourite books he had recommended for me. The hazel-eyed, curly-but-gel-filled-haired, vertically-challenged boy became a big part of my life. We saw each other almost every weekend and every day after school—going out for coffee, going over to my place to watch a movie, going shopping at the mall, and even hanging out with his friends. Everyone thought we were dating, and honestly I considered asking him out on multiple occasions.

There were two things holding me back. Firstly, the obvious one, which was that I was immortal and he was not. We both knew that if we were ever to have a relationship it couldn't be long-term, and I couldn't let myself get too close to him knowing that I had to leave him eventually. Secondly, his parents. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were not only very conservative, but Mr. Anderson was in politics and was trying to push for the segregation proposal to be brought up again.

America had a complicated relationship with vampires, and the segregation proposal was very popular ten years back. It tried to force registration and the monitoring of all American vampires to make the humans feel safer in their homes. If a vampire wanted to re-locate somewhere, which we do quite often, they wanted to notify the communities and surrounding areas and make us go through paperwork and sign agreements. It was a hassle based off of the idea that vampires were a threat to humans, which we are not.

This did not pass into law, thankfully, but did bring about some laws that were supported by vampires and humans. Namely, the law that forbids a vampire from changing a human without extensive consideration and legal work on both sides.

Mr. Anderson's involvement in this attempt to bring it back was causing Blaine a lot of stress. He had to hide our friendship from his family, swear his friends into secrecy, and listen to his father rant about vampires without being able to defend me or my kind. I knew that a romantic relationship between us would not only cause more stress, but also more drama with him and his parents if they ever found out, which he did not need.

It came as a surprise to me when one day, out of the blue, Blaine kissed me. There was no real build up to it; it just sort of happened.

_They were sitting on the couch in Kurt's apartment, the vampire flicking pieces of popcorn into Blaine's hair as he stared intently at the movie playing on the screen in front of them. It was the third Harry Potter, which they'd watched countless times before, but Blaine never got bored with it. It was a Saturday, and Blaine had come over at six, telling his parents he was out with Wes and David. To Kurt's delight, he hadn't done his hair that morning and he finally got to see him without the copious amount of gel and product. _

_After teasing Blaine for about an hour straight and making the other boy very self-conscious of his wild curls, Kurt finally admitted that he thought they were adorable and Blaine blushed. Now his friend's hair became a source of entertainment as he tried to see how many pieces of popcorn he could get stuck in it before the other noticed. _

_He reached fifteen before one missed his hair and hit him in the cheek. Blaine turned to him and a few more pieces fell out. Kurt cracked up and started to laugh as Blaine stood up, shaking his head and trying to comb them out with his fingers, yelling accusations at the other boy. _

_Kurt grinned and set the popcorn bowl aside so he could stand and pick the last few pieces out of his curls. Blaine laughed as he looked around at the scattered pieces on the floor that had all been in his hair. _

"_Really, Kurt? This is why I use gel—to stop immature people from putting things in it!" he said, but Kurt could hear the laughter in his voice. _

"_It's not my fault it's such a mop! It was so tempting." Kurt said with a smirk before Blaine turned back to him. _

_Kurt's eyes were bright and his expression cheerful as he smirked at the other boy. Blaine hesitated as they stood looking at each other before he placed his hand on either side of the pale boy's face and brought their lips together. Kurt froze for a second at the unexpected feel of Blaine's soft lips against his before he relaxed and lent into the kiss. He brought his hand up to the shorter boy's waist as Blaine's hands moved from cupping his face to around his neck. _

_The kiss continued for a few moments longer before Kurt pulled away. _

"_Blaine-" he started. _

"_I know, Kurt, can we just…" Blaine pulled the taller man closer. _

"_Your parents-" objected Kurt._

"_Please, Kurt…" _

"_Blaine, I'm not human-"_

"_I don't care, Kurt. What we have means so much more to me than my parents or whatever else stands in our way." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek again as he stared into the vampire's eyes. _

"_I can't change you-" _

_Blaine pressed their lips together in a soft, sweet kiss. Without pulling back he whispered against the other's mouth. "I'm not asking you to. Let's just be together now and if the time comes we can talk about it." _

_Kurt nodded, having no more objections, and allowed himself to give into the embrace. _

We'd been dating for almost a year before Blaine invited me to his place. Blaine's parents still didn't know about me, and our relationship hadn't changed that much from before. We still got together every chance we had, going on our coffee dates and having movie nights, but now we could connect in ways we hadn't before. We opened up even more to each other about our insecurities and fully trusted each other with our secrets, our hearts, and our bodies.

Blaine had no faults. He was by far the most perfect guy anyone could ask for. He always tried so hard to please everyone and I enjoyed being the one person he was just himself around. I had fallen for him completely and knew that we were meant to be together.

He had invited me to his home because his parents were going to be gone for the weekend and he knew I had never seen the inside of his house before. The Andersons were one of the richest families in Westerville, and after winning an election for a representative position in state government, they were the center of attention in Westerville.

Their house was also very, very large. It had been in their family for generations and was the type of house you feel obligated to call a 'manor' and the backyard the 'grounds'. They employed a gardener, cook, and two maids, all of whom Blaine said would not make an appearance over the weekend.

Blaine had been graduated for almost a month, and planned on spending the summer in Ohio before heading to New York. In our relationship we always lived in the present. This was decided from our first kiss and had been the way we worked since then. Talk of moving, living together, and changing were not discussed, as we had agreed to make no long-term decisions until the time came when we needed to.

I drove myself to his place, and he greeted me at the front door. His parents had left the previous night and we had lots of time to ourselves. We started the evening with cooking and baking, something Blaine knew I was passionate about. I had taught him how to make a handful of my favourite deserts I had grown up with in France but he insisted they weren't nearly as good when he made them and always made me bake for him.

After supper we went up to his room and flipped through his old yearbooks and family photo-albums. Most people are embarrassed about their baby pictures but Blaine knew he was an adorable kid and didn't mind me seeing them. A few of my jabs at his crazy wild hair as a kid turned into a wrestling match which turned into a heavy make-out session.

It was getting late and I wanted to get ready for bed before we fooled around so I made myself pull away and convince him to get off of me long enough for me to change. He eventually obeyed and got up to get ready as well. When we were both ready for bed he noted that it was a little early to call it a night and suggested that we go down to the den and hang out until a more reasonable hour.

We made our way through his big, empty house and down to the basement level where the den was located. We bickered a little over the movie before settling on one of the Disney classics. Just as we were about to curl up, we both heard a smashing sound from the floor above us.

_Kurt and Blaine both jumped at the noise and shared a worried look before Kurt slowly stood. _

"_What was that?" Blaine asked in a whisper. _

"_It sounded like breaking glass." Kurt said. The movie wasn't on yet and the house was completely silent. After a moment of listening they both tensed upon hearing footsteps and low voices directly above them. _

_The vampire and human shared a wide-eyed look before Kurt motioned for Blaine to stay where he was. Kurt made his way over to the staircase and started to ascend quietly, listening to know where the footsteps were coming from. Neither of them had a cell phone on them, and Kurt was planning to retrieve the cordless from the dining room at the top of the stairs. _

_Just as Kurt stepped out into the dining room, he spotted the other people in the house. Two men, dressed in black, carrying large packs were walking through the house, seeming to be looking for something. They went into the next room without seeing him, and he made a dash for the phone. _

_He heard the gun before he felt it, spinning around to come face-to-face with the man and the handgun. The bullet caught him in the left shoulder and he fell to the floor with a cry. Blood started pouring from the wound and he grasped at it with right hand. He knew that it wasn't a fatal wound, at least for him, but it still hurt like hell. He didn't know where the men were or what was happening, his senses all preoccupied with the pain that flared through his body._

_Just as the pain started to ebb away he heard the second shot go off and looked up to see his lover standing at the top of the stairs. Blaine's eyes were wide and they met Kurt's tear-filled ones for a moment before he looked down at his stomach where Kurt saw a growing stain of blood. The 19-year-old crumpled to the floor, both hands pressed to the wound. _

"_Blaine!" Kurt yelled and stood quickly. The pain was almost gone now in his shoulder and he assumed the wound was healed. _

_The two men turned to him in shock as he faced them, eyes blazing and fangs bared. _

"_Wh-What the…?" _

"_He's a vampire!" the other said. _

"_Shit." the first one said and they started to make a run for it. Kurt couldn't care less as he hurried to his lover's side. Blaine was gasping out quick pained gasps as he held his stomach. Kurt saw the growing puddle of blood under him and swallowed around the lump in his throat. _

"_Blaine? Baby, oh god…You're going to be fine, Blaine. Be still. I'll call an ambulance." Kurt grabbed the phone and dialed the number before returning to Blaine's side as he made the call. _

_Blaine's eyes were squeezed shut and he was sweating and shaking. Kurt ended the call after giving the dispatcher all the information and threw the phone down beside him. He lent over his boyfriend, one hand pressing to his stomach on top of the two tan hands and the other to his love's pained face. _

"_It's on its way, Blaine. You're going to be fine. Just relax, babe." _

_After ten minutes passed and Blaine was on the edge on unconsciousness, Kurt knew that it wasn't going to be okay. Blaine's pulse had started to fade and his breathing was irregular and unsteady. Kurt hadn't moved from his spot beside his lover, and after a few more seconds of waiting to hear an ambulance, he knew he had to make a decision. _

_His beautiful, compassionate boyfriend was laying in front of him, bleeding to death, and Kurt didn't know what to do. He could wait for the ambulance to arrive, even if it could be too late, or he could save him himself. Would he be saving him, though? He didn't know. So many times in his hundred years he had yearned to be free of this world he was trapped in, but he knew he could not. He couldn't age and couldn't die, stuck in time forever. To change someone meant condemning them to an eternity of unchanging life, only to be ended if your body endures the process of being consumed by flames until there is nothing left. _

_Yet Kurt had lived enough life times to welcome death and appreciate it as something to be almost jealous of. He had gotten more out of life than most people do in their years, and would continue to. Blaine, on the other hand, hadn't had the life he deserved. He didn't deserve to die so young after experiencing so little. Death would not be a relief to him, rather an unwanted end._

I made my choice then, watching my love suffering before me. I didn't allow myself any more time to consider the consequences. Gathering his weak form in my arms I sank my teeth into his skin and started to suck his lifeblood from him. I knew I was causing him pain, but I also knew I was relieving him from it, so I kept on as I felt him moving weakly under me.

Once it was done, I lay back with him still in my arms and held his shaking form as his body underwent the transformation into a vampire. I thought about my choice, what I had done, the selfishness of my actions and the consequences to them. It could not be undone, however, and I realized there was no use dwelling on it.

I swore to be nothing but loyal to Blaine until he wished to part ways. I swore to help him through his first years of adjusting to life as a vampire and to be understanding of any feelings of anger or betrayal he felt towards me when he woke a changed man.

These promises, your honor, members of the court, are why I beg of you not to charge me on account of changing Blaine Anderson without his written and authorized consent. I know I had no right to decide his fate, and his parents had every right to charge me on behalf of their son. However, putting me in jail will not remedy the situation.

As someone who did not have a creator to support them after the change, I know what it's like and I know Blaine will need me when he wakes. I hope after hearing my story you can understand that I did what I had to do at the time, and there is no going back now. Blaine needs me, and I will not abandon him in his time of need."

The judge, jury, and vampire counsel all watched as Kurt got off the stand and returned to his seat. The courtroom was silent for a long pause until the judge spoke up.

"I call a fifteen minute recess. Afterwards I would like Mr. Hummel and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson to join me in my office. Thank you." The people began to file out of the room, leaving the members of the court to discuss the statements presented to them.

Following the recess, Kurt met with the judge and the Anderson's lawyer who spoke on their behalf as they had left the courtroom. The charges were dropped and Kurt's slate was cleared, allowing him to go free.

A day later Blaine awoke in Kurt's apartment and Kurt quietly explained to him what had happened when he was unconscious. His parents no longer wanted to see him and Kurt had arranged for them to move to New York at the end of the month.

Kurt and Blaine lived together while Blaine completed his schooling, afterwards getting married and traveling to Europe before returning to New York. They never did find Kurt's creator, but Kurt didn't care anymore. He had Blaine and that was all he could ask for. Over the years together, they hit a few rough patches, but Blaine never held Kurt's decision to change him against him. When Blaine's friends and family all passed, his relationship with Kurt only strengthened, the two coming together in times of need.

To coin a phrase, 'they lived happily forever after'.

**This was all written at once and so I am aware that there may be some mistakes. If you found any MAJOR ones that slipped my notice than please do tell me and I will fix it.**

**I would really, really, really appreciate feedback. Please review! **


End file.
